


The dark light of day

by laireshi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's never thought stargazing would appeal to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dark light of day

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.  
> Peter/Tony was supposed to be a joke, but now they don't want to leave me alone.

“Wow,” Tony says, because he can’t stop himself. The view really is magnificent: twin suns catching the remaining shadows over the pale violet mountains, and a third one raising over them, flooding the planet in blue-ish light.

Looking at it fills him with delight usually only reserved for new armour ideas.

“I know,” Peter replies with a smug grin. “The natives don’t even care for it anymore, but I couldn’t look away the first time I saw it.”

Tony can’t imagine growing bored of it. It’s such a beautiful view; he wishes Steve could see it, he’d be delighted to paint it. Tony tells himself to look for a postcard – or what counts as postcards here – later, but he realises even the best photography won’t compare to seeing it with one’s own eyes.

“I can understand,” he replies, pushing the thoughts of Steve away.

“Happy you took my invitation now, Stark?”

He laughs. “Get off me, you didn’t even remember extending it.”

“Touché.” Peter stretches his arms over his head, and normally Tony would definitely pay him more attention, but, well, _three_ suns.

And one of the twins is already setting; quickly. Tony feels slight disappointment, but the colours change this time too, get sharper, more pronounced in a way, and the view is different, but no less alluring.

And a postcard of that, Tony tells himself. Steve will appreciate it. Hopefully. If he hasn’t yet learnt he should hate him.

He blinks and forces himself not to think of that, smiles at Peter instead.

“This is really amazing. Thanks.”

Peter shrugs with an easy smile. “Wait till the end.”

The remaining one of the twin suns starts to set too, leaving the ground grey and dark, haunting; the process is astonishingly quick. It doesn’t take more than two minutes for the big sun to be the only one left; and it shines steadily in this unnatural for Tony, blue colour.

“That’s it,” Peter whispers, as if he knows Tony’s still thinking over all the colours changing so quickly and doesn’t want to wake him up from his reverie. “This one works as their primary sun.”

Tony’s guessed as much already, but decides not to say; Peter clearly enjoys showing him the wonders of the universe, and Tony, well, he enjoys being shown them.

Peter casually embraces him in his arms to steer him another way probably, but Tony’s always liked touch, and so he almost unconsciously leans into it for less than a second. That’s enough to give Peter a pause, though, and Tony sighs internally and is prepared to explain, but then Peter smiles at him with easy affection and leans in to kiss him, and well, if he’s not the man Tony wishes he were, he’s still blond and his eyes are still blue, so Tony kisses back, tamping down on the guilt, and laughs quietly.

“Part of sight-seeing, Quill? I don’t count,” he says, leaning his forehead against Peter’s.

“I guess you’ll have to do,” Peter smiles again in this warm way of his, twinkles in his eyes promising easy fun and nothing more, and yeah, Tony can geat behind that idea, so he pulls him closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more starkquill fics and drabbles at my tumblr, [here](http://laireshi.tumblr.com/tagged/starkquill) :)


End file.
